


Happiness is You

by Rexa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M, Romantic Fluff, newly wed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Gagal honeymoon itu bencana. Tapi Eren memilih tak banyak tanya. Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> Sempurna belongs to Andra and The BackBone.  
> Rexa gain no profit from this fanwork, but some fun.
> 
> Untuk Day 4 di Levi Song Festival. Agak cheesy bertabur gulali. Salahkan rexa yg ngidam pengen bikin RiRen honeymoon twist tapi gagal XDDDD yah, please happy reading ♥

Bulan madu … katanya adalah masa terindah bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa bulan madu adalah perjalanan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah. Menikmati masa-masa indah setelah mengikat perjanjian sehidup semati.

Namun itu tidak terjadi pada Eren dan Levi yang usia pernikahannya baru beberapa jam saja. Rencananya setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua segera bertolak ke Bandara Narita untuk segera berangkat menuju Venesia, berbulan madu. Nyatanya?

Well ... tak berjalan sebagaiamana semestinya. Lihat saja, Eren sudah misuh-misuh dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah semangat untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu memadu kasih bersama Levi setelah mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka di dalam janji suci pernikahan.

Mana Eren dipingit sebelum upacara pernikahannya digelar. Tak boleh bertemu Levi selama sehari saja rasanya begitu menyiksa. Dan Eren harus menghabiskan waktu sebulan tanpa Levi karena dipingit di rumah. Rasanya itu bikin Eren emosi jiwa.

Ke mana-mana ia harus dikawal, Eren sebal. Bahkan mau berusaha mengelabui para pengawalnya pun Eren gagal. Tetap tidak diperbolehkan bertemu. Kedua orangtuanya sangat tegas menjalankan tradisi keluarga. Bahkan berkomunikasi melalui sambungan telepon pun dibatasi. Ponsel Eren juga disita. Eren menjelma jadi pemuda sensi karena dilarang ini itu sebulan.

Karenanya ketika resepsi pernikahan mereka masih di tengah jalan pun, Eren menyetujui usul Levi untuk kabur ke bandara secepatnya. Kangen ingin berduaan saja dengan Levi, makanya Eren oke oke saja. Nifa, sekretaris Levi sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk mereka berdua. Atas perintah Levi, tentu saja. Namun apa mau dikata, ternyata kewajiban Levi sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarganya memaksa keduanya bertahan dulu di bandara. Belum jadi masuk ke pesawat padahal sudah melewati boarding pass.

Levi masih sibuk mengurus tetek bengek kantor via telepon sementara keberangkatan mereka terancam gagal. Hingga pada akhirnya, peringatan terakhir yang ditujukan pada keduanya pun dilewatkan begitu saja. Habis sudah. Pesawat mereka sudah take off. Selamat tinggal bulan madu. Eren menopang dagu dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan.

Levi ‘sedikit’ terperanjat begitu melihat ke arah pasangan sahnya. Eren seakan menghakimi Levi atas keadaan yang ada. Levi menghela napas perlahan.

“Eren … maaf.”

Seandainya bisa, mungkin kedua netra beriris hijau milik Eren sudah mencelat keluar begitu kata maaf itu terlontar. Eren sudah bisa membayangkan yang selanjutnya. Batal! Sudah jelas itu. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Eren diam.

Levi tak menyangka Eren merespon dengan tenang. Padahal Levi sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan untuk menjelaskan pada Eren. Yah ... mungkin juga Levi harusnya bersyukur, karena Eren lebih memilih untuk diam ketimbang membuat masalah semakin runyam. Levi sudah dibuat pusing dengan pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya di Osaka.

Melihat respon Eren, Levi tersenyum. Bocahnya sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, jadi meski Levi dapat melihat kekecewaan berat di wajah Eren, Eren hanya diam dan menunggu penjelasan dari Levi.

“Ada masalah di anak perusahaan kita di Osaka. Aku tidak bisa cuti, hari ini juga aku harus berangkat ke sana. Aku sudah memesankan tiket untukmu juga. Penerbangannya dua jam dari sekarang, kita bisa menunggu di lounge kalau kau mau.”

Eren hanya mengangguk. Ke mana sajalah, jawabnya dalam hati. Levi menepuk puncak kepala Eren. Pada gestur itu Eren terenyuh, menyadari bahwa tak hanya ia saja yang dirundung kecewa. Eren memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Levi mengacak sayang helai rambut coklat kastanye Eren lalu lewat lirikan matanya mengajak Eren untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Eren mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya. Untung mereka tidak membawa banyak barang.

Levi memilih lounge terdekat dengan terminal yang mreka tuju. Keluar dari terminal penerbangan internasional menuju ke terminal domestik. Lalu keduanya masuk ke lounge. Eren segera menuju ke meja yang berada di pojok ruangan yang sedikit tertutup—terhalang dengan beberapa pot besar tanaman hias dan membelakangi pintu masuk, tak banyak orang yang berada di dalam lounge tapi Eren merasa lebih nyaman dengan itu. Levi mengikuti.

Begitu Eren memastikan kopernya tak menghalangi jalan, Eren segera menarik Levi dan memeluknya. Memanfaatkan situasi untuk sedikit bermanja pada Levi. Levi tersenyum membiarkan Eren melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya meski hanya sebentar.

Eren melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil duduk di sofa paling pojok. “Aku ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi kurasa percuma. Toh, pesawat kita sudah take off. Dan aku tidak mau bertengkar ketika kita baru saja menikah. Beberapa jam yang barusan ini.”

Levi meraih telapak tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya. “Kuakui aku juga cukup terkejut dengan tanggapanmu, bocah. Kau sudah lebih dewasa. Aku bersyukur.”

Eren terkekeh. “Bukankah seharusnya aku dapat hadiah?” matanya berbinar lucu, membuat Levi gemas.

“Oi, bocah! Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu!”

“Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang salah, Levi?”

Levi menepuk keningnya sendiri. Andaikan ini sudah di hotel, Levi mungkin tak akan sungkan lagi. Tolong ingatkan Levi untuk memberi bocah kesayangannya hukuman paling manis sesampainya mereka di Osaka nanti. Eren rasanya menyadari kesalahannya setelah ia tercenung dan wajahnya memerah bak udang goreng.

“Levi mesum,” ujarnya lirih. Tangannya mencubit punggung tangan suaminya itu.

“Salahkan kau dan semua ekspresi bodohmu!”

“Jadi semua salahku?!” Eren meradang.

Levi mendelik membuat Eren menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sadar nada suaranya meninggi menarik atensi orang-orang dalam lounge untuk memerhatikan mereka. kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan maaf karena sudah bersikap sedikit mengganggu.

“Levi, sih!” cicitnya lagi.

Levi menyeringai, sayang itu terlewatkan oleh Eren. Lagi-lagi tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk puncak kepala Eren. Eren menoleh.

“Salahkan kau dan sikap suka seenaknya yang menyebalkan itu tapi menarik itu. salahkan matamu yang begitu hidup sehingga aku tak mau kau memandang orang lain tetapi hanya aku. Salahkan paras manismu yang membuatku gemas karena kau selalu ingin mengajak ribut orang lain padahal sebenarnya kau cuma ingin kau didengarkan. Salahkan dirimu dan kepribadianmu yang membuatku ingin memilikimu. Kau puas?”

Eren sudah menunduk dan menutup wajahnya yang semerah apel ranum. Tanpa sadar ia menggumam, “Sejak kapan kau seromantis ini, Levi?”

Levi berdecak untuk menutupi tawanya yang nyaris keluar. “Hanya mencoba membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Bulan madu kita batal kalau disimpulkan dan aku tahu kau yang sangat menantikannya jadi kecewa.”

Eren mengintip dari sela jari. Ah, sial! Harusnya ia tidak bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Levi. Ia tidak akan pernah menang. Kenapa rasanya panas sekali padahal ini ruangan ber-AC?

Memalingkan wajahnya, Eren bergumam. “A-Asal denganmu ke mana pun aku mau.”

Pupil Levi melebar. “Barusan. Katakan sekali lagi, bocah.”

Eren diserbu panik. “Ya-Yang mana? Aku tidak bicara apa-apa!” dustanya.

Levi menarik tangan Eren dan menghadapkan wajah bocah kesayangannya yang kini telah sah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu kepadanya. “Katakan padaku atau kau ingin aku menciummu di sini?”

Eren menatap horor. Berusaha mengelak tapi gerak tubuhnya dikunci oleh tatapan tajam Levi. Eren dipaksa menyerah. Daripada nanti jadi tontonan lebih baik mengatakan ulang.  
“Ke mana pun, asalkan bersama Levi, a-aku mau.”

Yah, ujung-ujungnya toh Levi tetap mengklaim bibir tipis Eren. Dan siapa Eren bisa menolak semua itu?

.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Sankyuu buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sankyuu buat para panitia yang oke punya.^_^/  
> Maafkan untuk segala kekurangannya.  
> Sampai jumpa dalam fic berikutnya!  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
